fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Warsz
Warsz '''is the son of Arnolon with a human barbarian. He is a warrior at heart and aims to defeat Farnigadon. He is apparently the ancestor of Gwydvan. He lead the African Pantheons in their crusade against his uncle. He would eventually discorporate his uncle with the use of the Mythican Divider, and destroy his soul by destroying his past self thanks to his Clay Men. History Warsz was born in Maelnord, his mother was a barbarian who died shortly after he was born, he was raised by the dwarves in their mines, and seemed to have a talent for smithery and a passion for swordsmanship. Warsz grew up a skilled warrior, trained by dwarven swordsmen and later on became the squire of a female paladin simply known as Jones. He was eventually knighted and sought to look for his father, who at the time he thought was the trickster warlock Hu-jun, only to realize that Hu-Jun was not even related to him, but did have ties to his real father, Arnolon the Wise. When Warsz realizes Arnolon was his father however, Arnolon had already been killed (or at least discorporated) by Farnigadon, as a result Warsz seeks to avenge Arnolon by hunting Farnigadon down, he would eventually find him years later in another realm known as Earth. He would try and face Farnigadon in single combat, but was swiftly and easily defeated by the sorcerer, who had been empowered by stripping Africa of the N-Word and having absorbed Naxara's power. Warsz would then ally himself with the African gods to try and kill Farnigadon. He became the best general for ancient Africa's army, and would repel any semblance of Farnigadon's forces, he would be challenged numerous times by Farnigadon, from a famine striking continent-wide, disease, storms, droughts or more personal tribulations such as having the lives of his friends in danger. Warsz would, in secret, bed the African goddess Oya, and on another occasion, Oba. He would cheat with the two, neither of them knowing of his adultery, they would bear him children. On an excavation in Egypt, Warsz would discover the Mythican Divider, a sword of such power it could possibly destroy Farnigadon. He would use this weapon to finally bring an end to Farnigadon's reign. Warsz would battle Farnigadon on the peak of Kilimanjaro, their battle would fracture time itself and bring them back into the past, where their battle would make what would be South America split off of what would be Africa. Warsz would defeat Farnigadon and stab him in the chest, but due to Farnigadon's immortality he was violently discorporated instead. Farnigadon's soul would escape back into the present through a time hole open to him but not Warsz, trapping Warsz in the past. Warsz could not go back to the present, and was indeed trapped, he however had a plan. He uses a self-sleep spell to make himself fall asleep through millions of years, before one day awakening to the desired time he was hoping for, Mount Kilimanjaro, he rose up to its peak and there met the Tanzanian goddess Indeesa, and bedded her, with her they had numerous children who Warsz would turn into his special force dedicated to waiting for the time Farnigadon would arrive as well as maintaining order in Africa. Warsz would then live the rest of his days and die of old age, while his children would go on to kill Farnigadon when he first came to Earth somewhere in the Congo. As for his "new timeline" counterpart, since Farnigadon was discorporated and sealed away, Warsz never went to Earth, and as a result never met the African gods. His new self would go on to face other evils and undertake other escapades. He would become the ancestor of important figures, such as Gwydvan and Delroy. Paraphernalia Battle Weapons and Armors * '''Angelican Poise: Angelican Poise, also known as Angel, is Warsz' signature sword. It appears as a single-handed double-edged sword. Made of an enchanted uru found only in the Cloud Kingdom, it has a shiny silver color with a fine bronze-colored hilt and an emerald gemstone at the pommel. When one squints one can see that it also has mysterious runes emblazoned on it, some of the words on it are "Blessed with luck" and "Device of the gods". Angelican Poise is a magical sword capable of cutting at an atomic level, splitting atoms or scraping the electrons off of them. Angelican Poise can be imbued with magic and can also be used to harness said magic, it can deflect most magical attacks and grows stronger with the wielder's emotions. Angelican Poise is immune to disarm spells and can cut portals into the astral plane. The limit of Angelican Poise's durability is unknown, but it is known that the blade cannot be destroyed through simply physical means. * Deathbreaker: A humungous and broad zweihander, Deathbreaker was forged by the Minions of Ghol-Jius from the shattered pieces of an ancient godslaying sword. It is a corruptive sword of immense power, it can cut through or absorb all magic, and is said to be sharper than Angelican Poise. Deathbreaker is a weapon capable of supressing death, rendering whoever wields it immortal and, when loaded with enough magic, invulnerable to even divine power. Deathbreaker however is a sentient sword which awakens and tries to consume its user, draining their soul and growing stronger, aiming that one day it can turn into a warrior of destruction which will raze the world and kill the gods. Warsz managed to overcome the parasitism of the sword. Deathbreaker had been shattered in Warsz' battle against the warrior Kon-Qu, and its some of its shards repurposed into improving Warsz' armors. * Mythican Divider: A legendary sword used by a nameless hero of the olden times to slay the bringer of the apocalypse. This sword is considered Warsz' most powerful sword, and is the one he uses to destroy Farnigadon. * Dragonscale Armor: An armor made from leathery dragon scales, light and durable, Warsz' standard armor. When the Deathbreaker was shattered some of its parts were sewn onto the Dragonscale armor in order for it to have more magical properties as well as some built-in arm-blade and razor-sharp claws. * The Gravefiller Armor: '''Upon the destruction of the Deathbreaker sword, Warsz decided to use its metals and fuse it with mystical divine urus found all over his old world. The result of it was the Gravefiller armor, an armor which bolsters all of the user's abilities, as well as granting them invulnerability to all sorts of magic, and after being struck with enough magic or having focused enough magic, temporarily invincible. The wearer is immortal as long as they are wearing the armor. Both the user and the armor grow to become more powerful the more people are killed by the wearer while wearing the Gravefiller armor. Shows signs of animancy. The Gravefiller Armor allowed Warsz to live long enough to meet Indeesa, but he decided to hide it once and for all after the Clay Men were born, desiring to finally die after so many years. Others * '''Amulet of Arnolon: An incredibly powerful artifact capable of imbuing the wielder with immense and unlimited magic power, as well as granting them access to certain spells which are deemed to be of a higher plane. * Horn of the Minotaur King: * Shoes of the Speed God: * Belt of Ferlinian Equity: * Bone-Tooth Necklace of Rage: * The Almighty Armbands: Golden armbands which triple Warsz's strength. * The Pouch of Secrets: A pouch which is actually a portal into a pocket dimension, and thus have potentially infinite storage. * Secret glass eye of mystery: An all-seeing eye lodged into Warsz' soul. Can be opened up and become the third eye of Warsz' body. * Ring of Omnipresence: A ring that, when charged with enough magic, can render the user temporarily omnipresent. * Magic Flyswatter: A flyswatter that can deflect any attack. * Badge of the Horse: A badge which grants elite equestrianism and doubles the wearer's speed. * Badge of the Turtle: A badge which allows the wearer to create force-fields and barriers, and doubles the wearer's durability. * Badge of the Bear: A badge which allows the user to communicate with the forest and also to become void of any fear. Doubles wearer's strength, also grants the wearer a pair of long, sharp and claws. * Badge of the Phoenix: A badge which connects the user to a pocket dimension of power, also acts as a key to other magical realms. Grants the wearer the ability of flight. * Badge of the Dragon: A badge that allows one to enter the Dragon Nests. Allows the user to harness the elements. * Badge of the Shark: A badge which allows the wearer to breathe underwater, swim incredibly fast and withstand the ocean's pressure. Induces the ability to communicate with marine life, also increases sense of smell. * Badge of the Lion: A badge which strengthens the other badges, induces the wearer with impeccable leadership skills and the ability to outright command animals. * Boots of Requiem * Belt of Requiem * Bracers of Requiem * Breastplate of Reqiuem Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:There's two of them!